Faking Your Smile
by The Aussie Rose
Summary: One girl hiding her smile and one boy who would do anything to find it. But, she has a past that is horrifying and nightmares that haunt her and he has his own scary problems that are ever so slightly linked to hers. Better than the summary I promise! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Cammie curled up into a tangled mess of sheets after yet another nightmare. She grabbed the pillow to her mouth and screamed. The horrors in her dreams were only hers and hers to keep.

She jumped as a knock sounded on the other side of the door.

'Go away!' She yelled at the person.

'Hey, hey, calm down I only want to help. My name's Zach, I'm your new neighbour.'

'So!?' She yelled hiding under her sheets.

'I heard you screaming and I wanted to know if you were okay. Can I come in?' His words were soft and calm and it slightly soothed her.

'No.' But Cammie spoke quieter and she wasn't afraid.

'Please.'

'Okay, just give me a second.' She said and hurried to find some decent clothes other than the pyjamas she had been wearing for the last week. Finally she settled on some black genie pants and an NYU singlet. She swept up her hair into a messy bun and ran to the door.

As she opened the door and two things registered in her mind. One; Zach was hot, and two; He was smirking.

'What do you want?' Cammie said annoyed at the way he was looking at her.

'I was wondering if you had any plans tonight. Maybe I could come over and cook you dinner?' He said without breaking his annoying smirk.

'Why would I want you to do that?' I asked, getting seriously annoyed that he was still smirking.

'Well for one, I'm nice; for two, I'm new and it would be neighbourly; and for three, I won't stop begging until you let me.'

I smiled weakly, 'That I believe, seven thirty good for you?'

'Yes!' he laughed and punched the air in victory.

'Whatever, was that all or did you need anything else?' I asked and yawned.

'Nope, just wondering if you were alright, sounded like a murderer was in there.'

If only he knew.

'Nope, just a stupid nightmare, I'll see you tonight?' I spoke with a fake smile etched across my face. I had perfected it and no one had ever seen through it, that I was confident in.

'Yes, you absolutely will,' He said, way overexcited about the whole thing and began to walk down the hallway.

Halfway to his apartment he turned around. 'You should really stop doing that, one day you are going to realise that your fake smile has become your only smile and that won't be good. See you tonight mystery girl.' And with that he turned and kept walking, saluting as he went.

He had seen through her smile. He was the only person who had. And, not only had he seen through it, he had also told her that he had. I hoped that he wouldn't bring it up at dinner tonight though, that would be horrible if he asked me why I use it.

_Oh, shit! _I thought. Zach Goode, someone I didn't know, someone who would try to know me, and, more importantly, was hot. Not that I was looking for another boyfriend, not after last time, never, after last time.

But, I needed to clean. _Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**Coincidences **

Three hours later, four in the afternoon and I had only just finished cleaning.

'Ohmigosh. Coffee time, thank god,' I said to myself as I rummaged around my cupboard. Coffee was the only thing that kept me awake; there were ten containers full of ground coffee in my cupboard.

My fingers working in a memorised pattern I made the coffee as I had done so many times before and it lulled me into a daydream.

_We lay there smiling, real smiles, under the stars laughing and talking about light things and enjoying the night. He wrapped a hand around mine and I smiled brighter. It was the perfect night, perfectly romantic and I didn't want to get into deep topics. So when he turned to me and said, "Hey, Cam, I have to tell you something." I told him to tell me later and changed the topic. That was probably the biggest mistake I have ever made, and the best thing I have ever done._

The coffee spilt in my hands and brought me back to real life. I was sitting down at the coffee table; my cup was cradled in one hand while I shook my other hand as if that would make the burn go away. I laughed at my stupidity and went to wash my hands when the phone rang loudly. I ran back and picked up. The phone was my weird obsession. I seemed to believe that the phone would bring good news, even though I had had many bad phone calls in the past.

'Hello? Cam? You there? Cammie? Hello?' Bex's British voice echoed from the phone as I slowly picked up.

'Yeah Bex, I'm here. What's up?' I said half smiling.

'Seriously girl? Can't you pick up the phone quicker? Haven't you seen those horror movies where the phone picks up but they can only hear breathing? And then they turn around and there is a murderer standing behind them?' She said laughing and then stopped in a panic, 'Cam-'

'Bex, it's fine, really. I don't want to talk about it. What's up?'

'Okay, good. Sorry though. But! Today was the best! See I was at the library-' I laughed in disbelief but she continued, 'Shush, it's actually really cool. But, anyway, I found this book that told you about dreams and what they mean to you, and about nightmares and how you can stop them coming back and stuff. So, I was completely engrossed in this book…' Bex kept talking but I zoned out.

I wondered if this book would give me an out on my nightmares, but it would probably just be some lunatic rambling on about who knows what.

'Cam? Cam? Jeez, do you have to zone out EVERY time I'm on the phone?' Bex asked irritably.

'Sorry, I'm sorry Bex! What happened after you started reading that book?'

'Bloody hell, CAMMIE, YOU ZONED OUT THAT FAR BACK? I've been talking for five minutes."

"Sorry, sorry…"

"It's fine Cammie… So I was reading and this guy comes up behind me and demands for this book! I mean; the nerve! He was cute but that was hidden by his stupid attitude… So I told him 'no' and turned around. But he kept coming up! I mean what was his problem!

"So eventually I turned around asked him why it was his book. So he claimed to need it for an essay at his college, and then, get this, he apologised and told me that he had been stressing about this essay so much that he yelled at me and he was really sorry. Apparently that essay is due tomorrow morning. I actually ended up offering to help," Bex said happily.

"Did you?"

"Cammie! This guy was gorgeous! How could I not?! We went to this little coffee shop up the road from the library. And well, he asked me out!"

I laughed; Bex was so excited.

"And guess what! He told me his best friend lived in your building! I know you don't want to date anymore but Grant said that this guy was pretty great!"

"I don't know Bex. What's his name?"

"Zach, I think, I'll ask Grant!"

_Great._


End file.
